Not an Ordinary week
by Djentleman
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is in love with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He wakes up in the morning, and has a talk with Sasuke that goes sour. Now Sasuke is mad at him, and they end up getting into a bad fight Naruto only knows one way to fix it. Lemon/violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in anyway, but if I did Naruto would be gayer than twitty bird on a good day jk. XD

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary week or so Sasuke Uchiha thought. He had been hanging with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki at a park not too far from where he lived. Sasuke was listening to his iPod and Naruto had been messing around with the little kids, telling them that they were going to die by a big scary monster. Naruto had always been the clown in their friendship making the jokes, playing pranks, and making Sasuke crack his silence always with a slight chuckle. Sasuke was the silent, cruel, harsh, yet kind, and caring type to his friends. He defended Naruto whenever someone tried to talk down on him, always ending with him being beaten near death, and Naruto having to beat the people who beat him. Naruto is not only the clown in the relationship, but also the muscle too. He is also the very caring type, more like big brother type to Sasuke. It was now getting late so Sasuke suggested that he and Naruto go home.<p>

"Yeah whatever I guess." Naruto said

And with that Sasuke and Naruto were walking home together. Sasuke had felt that there was something wrong with Naruto so he stopped walking and surely enough Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm Naruto...is something wrong." Sasuke asked so quietly that Naruto almost didn't even hear him.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Naruto said looking down at his shoes and the ground under and around them.

Sasuke then sighed, and spoke a little louder than he did before.

"Hey Naruto how about you stay over at my apartment." Sasuke offered.

"Huh? Umm Yeah sure thank you but maybe I should run home and get some clothes." Naruto said.

"No it will be fine you and I basically where the same size." Sasuke said grinning, knowing that he would have to find some of his older brother's clothes for Naruto, since he had such a tiny body compared to Naruto.

"Your joking right-Sasuke?" Naruto said surely knowing that he and Sasuke were not the same size.

"Umm...You can wear my older brother Itachi's clothes." Sasuke said now with a very plain voice and with a very mean stare because he was tired.

Naruto seeing this decided quickly to close his mouth, and walk with Sasuke to his apartment.

Sasuke unlocked the door with his skull key, which he had personally made to scare his friends, and the neighbors. Once the door was unlocked Naruto and Sasuke entered, Sasuke hanging his jacket on the coat hanger, and Naruto throwing his on the couch, before he joined it, and turned on the T.V. Sasuke groaning at Naruto for messing up his apartment, but not really caring as much. Sasuke decided just to get to his bed as fast as possible, and he started walking towards his room, when Naruto grabbed him, and pulled him on top of him. Sasuke was shocked, and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying to hide a very small blush upon his cheeks from the sudden embrace.

"Ahh...you're not gonna leave are you buddy?" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek, against Sasuke's cheek smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL is wrong with YOU? Let go! Naruto! "Sasuke yelled out of sleep depriviement, and slight anger.

Naruto having never seen Sasuke so angry let him go without another word, and watched him rush into his room. Before Sasuke could close his door he heard Naruto whisper something.

"Sasuke...could I sleep with you?" Naruto said in a very soft whisper that he thought Sasuke did not hear. He was dead wrong though. Sasuke turned slightly looking at Naruto who had not noticed that Sasuke had the door open still and was staring. He saw that Naruto was looking sadly down at the floor; he could see the grave sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah come on..." Sasuke said, which snapped Naruto from his thoughts; he was now staring at Sasuke.

"Huh? What?' Naruto said not fully understanding what Sasuke just said.

"You can sleep with me now come on." Sasuke said before walking into his room, and taking off his jeans, and replacing them with his sweat pants, and leaving on the turtle neck shirt he had worn under his jacket. Naruto having just walked in when he had finished pulling up his sweat pants.

Naruto who had been wearing sweat pants, and a black t-shirt, slipped out off his pants and grabbed Sasuke's older brothers sweat pants, and one of his shirts. He put on the pants, and slipped off his own shirt, and replaced it with the shirt he just got. Then he jumped into Sasuke's bed, and got comfortable. Sasuke, who being much smaller, glared at him and then laid down next to Naruto, He at first wondered how they would sleep. He was close to the edge of the bed, and probably would easily fall, but then he felt arms wrap around him, and he was pulled into a tight embrace against Naruto much larger frame. Sasuke then spoke silently in a whisper.

"Naruto...what are you doing?"Sasuke said turning his head back to look at Naruto.

"Well I am just keeping you from falling out of the bed, don't worry I don't mind the closeness." Naruto said with his goofy smile.

Sasuke then felt a slight blush come across his face, and before he knew anything he had leaned forward, and gave Naruto a small quick kiss on the lips, then turned his head away slowly. Naruto who had felt the kiss was shocked, and stared at Sasuke for a while, before he laid his head on the pillow, smiled, and closed his eyes drifting off to a gentle sleep.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to see a sleeping Sasuke tucked in his arms.

He simply grinned at this, but then he felt a terrible pain come from his lower torso.

He sighed, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh Sasuke if you only knew what you do to me...I just want to take you right now." Naruto whispered into his sleeping partner's ear.

"Mmmmmmh..." Sasuke moaned in his sleep.

Naruto gave him a careful look, wondering what exactly he was dreaming of, but at the same time he was getting a real kick out of those tempting sexy moans Sasuke was making. It was as though he was begging him to take him, but Naruto knew damn well if he tried anything while Sasuke was asleep he would never hear the end of it, and he could possibly lose him forever. Naruto also knew that if he didn't do something about his hard on, he wouldn't have to worry about what Sasuke was dreaming of, because he would certainly make those dreams come true.

Naruto decided to tease Sasuke while he slept, since he knew he couldn't do this while he was awake. Naruto traced his hands down Sasuke's chest and belly, landing at the band of his sweat pants. He reached his hands in, and went into his boxers. He slowly grabbed Sasuke's cock, and was amazed to find him with a hard on as well. He started to pump Sasuke's cock slowly, resulting in a few whimpers here and there from Sasuke. Naruto grinned, and started to pump Sasuke faster. He took one of his hands that was in Sasuke's pants out, and began to pump his own throbbing cock. Sasuke's whimpers slowly turned to moans of pleasure. Naruto started to moan as well, he then replaced his hand that was on Sasuke's cock with his mouth. He slowly licked it from the base to the top, lapping at the slit a couple of times before completely taking it into his mouth. Naruto moaned on Sasuke's cock as he increased the speed of his hand on his own cock. Sasuke couldn't help but moan loader. He was in complete pure pleasure, all he could assume was this was a dream he was having, not knowing that this was actually pretty close to reality.

"Ah...Naruto...NAHhhh...Ughhh I'm so...close...p-ple-eas-e Na-ru-T-TO!" Sasuke moaned as he came into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was completely shocked that Sasuke had just called out his name, and was even more shocked that he was dreaming of something like this. Upon hearing his name Naruto also came all over his hand, and a little on the bed. He swallowed Sasuke's cum though even if it was a dream he would remember this forever.

Naruto stood after his powerful climax had passed him. He could only look at Sasuke with lust glazed over eyes. "So beautiful he is a jewel that I might not ever be able to have." Naruto thought before fixing Sasuke's pants, and his own, and going into the kitchen/ living room for a cup of coffee.

About an hour later Sasuke woke up, to find himself alone in bed. He looked around cautiously to see if Naruto was planning on scaring him. He then looked down at his pants to see sticky white fluid on his belly. He sighed knowing exactly what happened.

"Damn, that stupid dream, I hope Naruto didn't see anything, or hear me make any noise." Sasuke said in a very silent whisper.

Sasuke jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom in his room. On his way to it he grabbed a new pair of gray sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. Once he was dressed he walked out of the room to the Kitchen/living room rubbing his stomach a couple of times. He was almost shocked when he saw Naruto on the couch reading a newspaper, and drinking coffee. In all his life he had never seen Naruto do such a thing. He had always seen him watch cartoons, and eat cereal never read a newspaper, or drink coffee.

"How weird to see you drinking coffee, and reading a newspaper Naruto?" Sasuke said very suspiciously.

"Okay so what did you do? Are you trying to impress someone, or anything? Hmmm?" Sasuke asked curiously as he walked over to Naruto, but as soon as he was by his side Naruto had grabbed him by his chin and brought his face to his.

"For someone who just woke up you sure do ask a lot of questions." Naruto said almost with a smirk.

"To answer your questions, one I have not done nothing, two how come you haven't notice that I have grown up since I was 13 years old, I don't sit in front of the TV, watch cartoons, and eat cereal anymore okay.' Naruto said raising a finger for each point he made.

"and also How could I try to impress anyone, when the person I love-is-" Naruto starts but stops before he even finishes looking at Sasuke with a look of that is almost possibly sad.

"Is what?' Sasuke asked even though he knew well what he was trying to say.

Naruto looked at him, and sighed.

"When the person I love the most is so far away from me." Naruto said frowning after the words "away" and "from".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he was surprised by Naruto's statement, and no cell in his brain had been thinking that he would say something like that.

"What do you mean far away from you? Who is it?" Sasuke asked curiously but at the same time a little disappointed.

"Well she just doesn't seem to notice me ya know." Naruto said trying to hide his sly smirk with a fake frown.

"She?" Sasuke thought. "So it's...a...woman?" Sasuke was a bit shocked, he had always seen something in Naruto that told him he was gay, and never did he feel anything that told him he was straight. "Guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Sasuke whispered to himself but at the same time a little to Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?' Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh umm... nothing...so why don't you tell her how you feel?" Sasuke said moving away from Naruto's touch, and making his way to the kitchen.

"I tried...but she ignores me." Naruto said looking at Sasuke walk to the kitchen.

"Damn isn't that messed up?" Sasuke said grabbing a cup of coffee, and stirring in a huge amount of sugar.

"Yeah isn't that the truth." Naruto said groaning watching Sasuke expression closely.

"Naruto...You can't always be too nice." Sasuke said blankly.

"What you mean?" Naruto said.

"Well most women don't like nice guys." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto, and taking a sit in the chair adjacent from his.

"Oh is that right...and how would you know that Sasuke Uchiha? Seeing as you've never been in a relationship before." Naruto said grinning.

"Well...that was the reason my mother left my father." Sasuke said looking sadly into his coffee.

"Oh...Sasuke look I'm so sorry..." Naruto started but was easily cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto shut it-I don't want to hear your stupid apology." Sasuke said sounding so cruel and harsh that Naruto almost immediately was taken aback.

"Sasuke please don't be that way." Naruto said standing up and walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke had always been known to be harsh and cruel hearted when he was mad, or depressed.

He knew this very well himself, and instead of trying to fix this he prayed on it, which explained all the fights he got in when he was younger.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said grabbing on one of Sasuke's hands with both his hands, and looking down at him with sad eyes.

Sasuke glared at him then brushed his hands off his hand, and looked at his clock on the wall behind Naruto.

"It's almost time to go to school so move." Sasuke said in a harsh tone, getting to his feet, and walking to his room. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away, disappearing into his room.

Naruto sighed, and then walked into Sasuke's room as well, grabbing his clothes. He took off Sasuke's older brother's clothes, and then he slipped on his clothes from yesterday, and put Sasuke's older brother Itachi's clothes on the bed, folding them.

Just then Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, and his hair pasted to his wet skin. Naruto looked at him as he walked past him, and went to his draw. Sasuke pulled out a pair of black boxers, and almost immediately slipped them on under his towel. He then threw the towel away, and grabbed his jeans that were on a hanger in his closet, and pulled them on to his slender frame. He looked through several hangers in his closet before deciding to put on a black t-shirt, with splatter designs. He also grabbed his biker wristband and his black snake leather belt and put them on. He was ready, and all he needed was his signature jacket.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah...I guess." Naruto said feeling guilty for Sasuke displeasing attitude.

They were on their way out the door, Naruto grabbing his jacket from the couch, and Sasuke grabbing and putting on his from the coat hanger.

Sasuke rushed down the stairs of his apartment to his car parked by an exit gate of the apartments. Naruto followed close behind him. Sasuke unlocked the doors to the car, and got in. He waited for Naruto to get in, and buckle his seat belt. Once Naruto was in, and buckled, Sasuke buckled his seatbelt, and started the car. He backed up, and drove by the gate, waiting for it to open, and then he drove out of the apartments, and down the street to be stopped at a red light. 10 minutes of pure silence passed as Sasuke drove to the school.

"Look Sasuke I said I was sorry dammit. How long will it take you to just forget about what I said and stop being such an ass huh? You can't hold this against me forever." Naruto said out of pure frustration.

"Listen to me Dammit!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Naruto-SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled slapping Naruto in the face.

"Look I don't need this god damn shit right now Naruto, I'm trying to drive do you want to fucking die today? HUH? I don't think so! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! And let me drive in peace." Sasuke yelled and screamed to Naruto to get him to understand his point.

Naruto was in complete shock that Sasuke had hit him. Sasuke someone he had protected almost all of his life had just slapped him in the face. There was no way in hell Naruto was going to take being slapped by his best friend and not fight back.

Once Sasuke had found a parking spot by the school they went to, Yoshimaru Academy, he jumped out of the car. As did Naruto as well. Sasuke locked the door once Naruto had closed it, and he headed towards the school. Sasuke had not expected what happened next. Naruto had tackled him from behind. Several students had been walking around, and saw when Naruto had attacked Sasuke. Naruto was on top of Sasuke and had started to choke him. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke out of blazing anger. Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto had just said. Sasuke had been punching him in the sides, stomach, and trying to kick him off of him.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Sasuke yelled, and flipped Naruto off him. He was on top of Naruto now, and he started punching him, over, and over. Naruto only grinned when Sasuke hit him in the face. It was because Sasuke was so much weaker than him. Naruto pushed Sasuke off very forcefully, and stood up. He walked over to Sasuke who had hit the ground pretty hard.

"You don't want me to be nice anymore fine. I'll treat you like the bitch you really are!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke by his hair, and throwing him head first into a tree.

"Bull's-eye for Sasuke! You hit the damn tree right on target!" Naruto said with an evil smirk.

Most of the student body had been watching them fight now, some were laughing, and others were scared because they knew the two of them.

Sasuke made a back breaking sound when he hit the tree, he fell and flipped over. There was blood coming from his mouth, and nose. He had never been so scared in his life. Naruto started walking towards him, and he begins to crawl away from him.

Naruto grabbed him by his hair again.

"Aghhh! Stop Naruto! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto yanked him by his hair through the grass.

Students cleared a path as Naruto walked through them dragging Sasuke along the way, hitting his body against every object they passed.

"You want me to be mean right-HUH BITCH! ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke down the hall of the school.

"What's wrong can't you talk anymore, or did you lose your pride when I beat your ass in front of all your classmates?" Naruto said sounding so much like Sasuke when they were talking this morning.

"Naruto please stop...Let me go!" Sasuke pleaded with Naruto.

Naruto stopped moving and picked Sasuke up by his hair, and brought his face to him.

"Sasuke to be perfectly clear...Don't ever in your life! If you want to see today or tomorrow hit me again! Do you understand me?" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke nodded shaking his head up and down. Naruto dropped him almost immediately but not without a good knee to his stomach which sent him flying into a locker, and plundering to the ground.

Sasuke could only cry a silent scream as he was kicked. Naruto walked away from him to the boy's restroom in the school. Sasuke laid there on the ground crying in pain, and in fear.

It was now after school, and Sasuke had been in the nurse's office for most of the day, Naruto had been warned that he would be suspended immediately if anything like that happened again.

Sasuke walked out of the school with several bandages, Naruto had been right behind him.

Sasuke unlocked the car doors silently, and he made a motion to get in, when Naruto suddenly picked him up, and walked him to his side of the car. He put him in and took the keys out of Sasuke's hands and walked to the driver's side. Naruto got in and started the car. Sasuke stayed silent out of slight fear.

Naruto drove away from the school, and towards his house.

"Sasuke I'm. -I really am sorry-I just couldn't help how angry I got-I never-I swear I never meant to hurt you this badly!" Naruto said trying to explain his actions.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Naruto just forget about it-Please." Sasuke said looking down at his shoes.

Naruto mentally hit himself over and over again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself over and over."Can he really bring this much out of me?" Naruto said glancing at Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll fix what I did." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll fix it I promise." Naruto said turning and smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and couldn't possibly understand what Naruto planned to do. He watched as Naruto pulled the car into the parking spot of his house.

Naruto family was rich, and a kind type of people. So Naruto had his own place, and all his school bills paid off. Naruto walked over to passenger side of the car, opened the door, and picked Sasuke out of the car.

"Naruto-I can walk you know." Sasuke said blankly.

"I know but this is part of my sorry to you." Naruto said frowning at what he did to him.

"You don't have to punish yourself I deserved it after all-" Sasuke started but was cut off by a death glare from Naruto.

"YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE ALMOST KILLED AND FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE! ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Naruto yelled holding Sasuke chin so he would face him.

Sasuke could only close his eyes as Naruto yelled, Naruto still holding Sasuke kicked the opened car door closed, clicked the alarm button, and walked to his house door, and unlocked it.

He set Sasuke on his kitchen counter, and walked to his room in the back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering why he put him on the counter. Naruto came back, and picked Sasuke up off the counter, and walked him to his bedroom, where he dropped him on the bed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a weird look, this was very strange. He had never been in Naruto bedroom, or his house at that.

Naruto crawled on the bed, and got in-between Sasuke legs, and his face was now only an inch from his.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto said kissing one of Sasuke's cheeks.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Sasuke said as his felt Naruto's hands start to unbuckle his pants.

Naruto didn't answer him; instead he moved one of his hands under his shirt and started to massage a nipple.

"N-Na-Ru-t-to w-WAH s-stop!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's massaging hand.

"What the hell are you doing? W-What happened to the woman you were in love with huh?"Sasuke said in complete shock.

"I lied, just to tease you, but I was trying to tell you that the person I love the most is you." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's shirt over, and off his body. He then pushed Sasuke back on the bed, and started to crawl on top of him.

"W-what! Naruto how could you!" Sasuke yelled in complete utter shock, and a bit of hurt.

"It was funny when I was thinking of it." Naruto said with a grin, and nip at Sasuke's neck.

"That NAH! Funny Naruto it really hurt me!" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Are you really gonna give me that face Sasuke?" Naruto said annoyed with Sasuke's attitude.

Sasuke turned his head away, and Naruto grabbed his head by the chin, and brought his lips to his, giving him a deep tongue kiss. Sasuke could only moan. Naruto grinned and continued his work on Sasuke's pants. He finally got them unbuckled, and pulled them down. He slides them off Sasuke completely and threw them to the floor, which was covered in his, and Sasuke's clothing.

Naruto started to work his way down from Sasuke's mouth to his neck. He suckled a certain spot that made Sasuke yelp.

"Sasuke I been waiting to do this for a long time." Naruto said in a husky voice.

Sasuke blushed at the idea of Naruto wanting to fuck him for such a long time.

"Oh and before I forget." Naruto started. "This morning I work up first and I saw you sleeping, I had a hard on, so I decided to tease you, and then you yelled my name, and I came."

Sasuke mouth was wide open in shock. "AGHHH! I swear I thought that was just in the dream. SO IT WAS YOU THAT MADE me...you made me cum!" Sasuke yelled, and whispered out of embarrassment.

"It's a good thing to know how you feel about me, because now I can use that against you." Naruto grinned.

"Hey what do you mean?" Sasuke said not noticing how dangerously Naruto mouth was to his cock.

Naruto licked the slit of Sasuke's cock, causing him to shutter, and shake.

"Ahh!" Sasuke moaned out as Naruto continued to lick at his slit.

"Na-aru-TO s-stop t-te-ah-sing Mh-my cock." Sasuke moaned out, he breathing was quickening as Naruto licked his slit faster.

Naruto grinned, and took Sasuke's whole cock into his mouth, sucking it from the base to the very tip. Sasuke could only moan, and tangle his hands in Naruto's hair trying to push himself deeper into Naruto's mouth.

"Ahh...NARUTO! I'm g-gon-na C-CUM!" Sasuke yelled which caused Naruto to move his mouth away.

Sasuke groaned at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure. "Ahh-Naruto-" Sasuke said staring into Naruto's lust filled eyes.

"I know you want to release, but I will let you in good timing." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.

He then put two fingers by Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke already knew where this was going so he took them in gladly sucking them slowly, causing Naruto to moan.

"Ahh Sasuke you're such a tease." Naruto moaned.

"Humph..." Sasuke smirked sucking Naruto's fingers with such delight that Naruto almost didn't want to pull them out his mouth. Naruto took his fingers out with a "pop' sound, and a trail of saliva from his fingers to Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto took one finger, and begin to pump it in and out of Sasuke's entrance.

"Ahh! It hurts Naruto!" Sasuke groaned at the sudden penetration.

"I'm sorry it will hurt for a while but it will feel a lot better soon." Naruto said reassuring Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, as Naruto added a second finger, and pumped it in fast, he continued this motion until he hit something that made Sasuke moan, and scream at the same time.

'Found it!" Naruto said, and started to scissor Sasuke's entrance stretching it for a much bigger intruder.

Naruto took out his fingers, and positioned himself, but before he could get correctly positioned Sasuke had sat up and grabbed his cock.

"I don't think your lubed enough to go in me." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

"Well if that's the case then suck." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him then took his cock into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. Naruto was way bigger than him, so he couldn't take the whole thing into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke teased his slit, and licked his pre-cum away. "Aghhh! Okay Sasuke I think I'm lubed enough." Naruto said as he took his cock out of Sasuke mouth and positioned it at his entrance once again.

"Ready!" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head, and with that Naruto penetrated his entrance. Sasuke gave out a silent scream, and his breathing quickened as he tried to relax. He couldn't help the tears that fell. Naruto kissed each tear away trying to soothe his lover's pain. Sasuke nodded his head when he was ready for Naruto to move, and with that Naruto begin to thrust slowly into Sasuke. After a while Naruto finally hit what he was aiming for. That spot that drove Sasuke to a place where nothing but pure pleasure existed. Naruto moaned as Sasuke yelled, and moaned his name over and over. "AHHH! NARUTO! I-I L-LOVE YOU! NARUTO!"

How he loved to hear his name come from this sweet yet cruel angel. Naruto thrusted over and over into Sasuke feeling himself coming close to his climax. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock, and beginned to pump it fiercely. Sasuke moaned over, and over.

"NARUTO! NA-ru-TO! AGHHH! NARUTO!" Sasuke moaned in complete heaven.

Naruto continued to thrust faster, and fast moaning Sasuke's name, and pumping Sasuke's cock faster.

"SASUKE! AGHHHH!SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke came at the same time.

Sasuke's cum spilling all over Naruto, and his chest, and Naruto's cum filling Sasuke up to the rim.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, releasing his cum to spill out onto the bed. Naruto lay down next to Sasuke, and pulled his covers over both their nude bodies.

"Sasuke-I love you" Naruto said planting a final kiss on Sasuke's kissed bruised lips, and cuddling with him. Sasuke smiled, and said in a very tired voice.

"First you kick my ass, then you fuck my ass, and now you want to cuddle." Sasuke chuckles at this weird day.

"I love you too Naruto and I always will." Sasuke says as he falls asleep into his now boy friend's arms.

To be continued-

* * *

><p>NOT! : 3 maybe with another story.<p> 


	2. Sasuke's Pursuit for Dominance

Neon Gravity here pushing you back down to earth, to blow your mind back into the space it came from. (I'm so lame xD) Hello all I recently got a request to continue my story Not an Ordinary Week, and well I thought. Oh! Lord! What the hell have I started? Then I remembered its NaruSasu and I melted into my seat with a smile. :D so here's my perfect idea. I'm going to-

_**Naruto**_- "Get on with the me fucking the hell out of Sasuke part you ass! UGH!"

_**Neon Gravity**_- *drops pen in mouth and gasps* "You-you- ah! You can't talk to me like that! I made-I mean I-I!"

_**Naruto-**_ "Masashi Kishimoto made me and you're just a sad little boy sitting around writing fan fiction about me abusing Sasuke's butt-hole!"

_**Neon Gravity-**_ "Tsk. Wasn't like you weren't chasing after it."

_**Naruto-**_ *blushes* "I-I was-sn't!"

_**Neon Gravity-**_ "Don't worry I'll keep it our secret." *grins and winks*

_**Sasuke**_- "Neon…I'm getting bored. Let me fuck Naruto this time."

_**Neon Gravity**_-"You know Sasuke I think I will! I mean he did just insult me, and his ass could you a bit of lovi-"

Girlish screams enter from my left.

_**Neon Gravity-**_ "I-IN-O! And S-SA-KURA!" * Grabbed by both arms and has grim glares pointed at him*

_**SakuIno**_- "MAKE SASUKE SEME!"

_**Neon Gravity-**_ "O-ok?! Can you let me go?!"

Sakura and Ino both let go of my limbs, high-five, and go sit on my bed. They stare at me for several moments waiting for me to begin.

-_- Sorry for the long Intro! ;) I'm just making it interesting for ya!

_**YAOI**_** Don't like walk away now! If you do like bravo grab a cookie and go cray cray!**

_**Not an Ordinary week- Aftermath- Sasuke's pursuit for dominance!**_

It was soft, strong, and smelled heavenly. The touch that warmed Sasuke's waking body. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing that caught his glance was soft ruffled spiky blonde strands.

"That's right Naruto—He's mine…." Sasuke though remembering the night before, as he did his face got red. Then a sharp pain traveled up Sasuke's spine from his ass.

"Ugh! What the hell?!" Sasuke groaned out. He began to stroke his rumpus, he groaned out something about kicking Naruto's ass. Then his eyes lit up as if he had discovered the world's secret to eternal life. (Yes I want to find that so I can spread my joy forever or at least be a total sexy badass -wink wink- ;P)

Sasuke let his eyes scan over Naruto's slumbering body, until he caught notice of a bulge in his lower region. "Hehe payback time, bitch!" Sasuke thought as he submerged himself underneath the covers of Naruto's bed. He moved low until he accidently hit his nose against Naruto's oh-so out in the open ( well not literally it was covered but—AH!*knife to the throat* OK ok calm down!) cock.

"Ah here we go...hn Naruto here's payback for fucking with me and well hurting my ass!" Sasuke whispered grinning evilly as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Naruto's erected cock. It began to twitch and he felt Naruto move slightly. Sasuke smirked then proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on the aching member. Naruto begin to give small groans and moans. Sasuke smiled then started sucking harder until he heard Naruto literally scream.

"Ah! Ha! Ha!" Naruto moaned and began to pant.

Sasuke began to move faster on Naruto's member, which began twitching violently as if it were about to burst. Sasuke then stopped all movement, and then took his mouth from Naruto's cock. At this Naruto whimpered, and then he slowly started to open his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke grinned. He got out of the bed, and walked away to the bathroom. He swayed his hips at Naruto as he did. He saw Naruto immediately rise up from the bed. Naruto's eyes glided up Sasuke's body before he slightly wet his lips. Sasuke stood in front of the bathroom, and he turned which gave Naruto a full view of his front. He watched Naruto's eyes traveled from his legs all the way up to his face, which he made sure to make look as seductive as possible.

"Come on Naruto take the bait, come to daddy." Sasuke licked his lips, and motioned for Naruto to come towards him. Naruto like a moth to a flame got up as if he were in a trance, and began to walk towards Sasuke. Slowly as Naruto got towards Sasuke he backed into the bathroom. Naruto following, but just as he was about to assault Sasuke the door slammed in his face. The door knocking him completely off balance, thus sending him tumbling to the floor with a loud groan.

"O-ouch! What the fuck!? SAS-" Naruto began but was cut off when he felt Sasuke straddling his body. Sasuke was grinning with a long thick-black cloth in his hand. He began tying that around Naruto's hands as he sat there confused, and in a daze.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked finally snapping out of the daze a tad late, because found his hands linked to the bathroom door knob.

"It's payback time, babe. Don't worry I'll be gentle…well maybe if you're a good boy. Just do what Master Sasuke says and no harm will come to you." Sasuke smirked the whole time while saying this. He also began to stroke Naruto's member which was already rock hard.

"Hah! Tsk! What Master Sasuke? Are you serious? You egotistical assho-" Naruto began to complain but Sasuke cut him off.

Sasuke stood then moved his cock to point at Naruto's mouth. "Here suck this or I'll thrust it in your ass dry."

Naruto went silent, raised an eyebrow at Sasuke then began to speak again.

"What so you want to play Seme or something? NO WAY! I'm on top SaSUKE! UGH!" Naruto started but yelled when Sasuke put a vice grip on his cock.

"SUCK!" Sasuke demanded, this time Naruto fearfully obliged.

"Your..-slurp- I love –slurp- you –suck- ass..." Naruto mumbled while he gave Sasuke what he wanted.

"What I can't hear you over the obscene sounds you're making on my cock." Sasuke said chocking back laughter.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke with a upset glare but he preoccupied his thoughts to working on Sasuke's slowly erecting member. Sasuke began to moan. Naruto started to suck faster as Sasuke grew fully erect.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head when he decided he wanted him to start. Then he took three of his fingers in his mouth, and worked them til they were fully coated. He placed them near Naruto's entrance, and with a grin he looked at Naruto.

"This may hurt a little, heh." Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke the minute that statement left his lips.

"No DUH!" Naruto growled as Sasuke let one digit penetrate his entrance. Naruto twitched, and shook as Sasuke thrust the digit in persistently before adding another one, and then the very last one he had lubed. By this time Naruto had silenced his growled, and they became soft mewls. Sasuke took that as Naruto's silent dominant way of asking for more, and he was happy to help. But first he would taunt him to make sure.

"Ah well your moaning...so does that mean you want Master Sasuke to do more?" Sasuke taunted mischievously at Naruto.

Naruto was sinking into the slow churning pleasure that Sasuke's fingers were now providing, and the only response he gave was a moan with slow nods.

Sasuke smiled then took his fingers and continued to probe Naruto until he hit against his wonder bundle of nerves. (OH! Those oh so special nerves! Excited author / Sorry! )

Naruto groaned, moaned throatily, and mewled at the same time. He arched his back into Sasuke's fingers asking for more. Sasuke smiled then took out his fingers. He aligned his cock up with Naruto's entrance, and then plunged inside. The smothering heat, and tightness of Naruto engulfed Sasuke's intruding member lovely, and he moaned delighted. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hips as he tried to adjust to the sudden intensity in pleasure, and not cum before he even started. Naruto let out a groan, and begin to wiggle when Sasuke didn't move after a while of being inside him.

"Ah! S-Sasuke MoVE! Dammit!" Naruto groaned out of frustration and lose of pleasure.

Sasuke grinned then pulled back, and thrust into Naruto hard.

"Ah! Hah!" Naruto groaned again.

Sasuke continued this motion over, and over going faster each time Naruto let out a throaty moan. Sasuke thrusted deeper inside, he was trying to hit Naruto wonder bundle.

Naruto moaned and groan more. He began to pull against his restraints to the bathroom door as he was sent into pleasure. Sasuke started to pant as he slowly started to get tired.

"Nng! AHh! S-SAS-SUKE! MO-OOOORE!" Naruto moaned loudly as he started to meet Sasuke's thrust trying to make him go deeper. Sasuke moved to a different angle as he continued to target Naruto's wonder bundle.

"S-S-hit! Na-ARUTO! Agh! You're so d-damn t-tigHT!" Sasuke groaned out of frustration as he felt Naruto squeeze him as he thrust.

"YE-ah! Like you w-WON'T! Nn! Agh!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke reached his hand between their bodies, and began to stroke Naruto's cock.

"Aghh! Hah! S-SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke finally hit his wonder bundle, and started persistently pounded into it. A white flash of heat shot in Naruto's eyes as his lost control of his body, and began to let his moans reach a much higher volume than ever before.

"HA! AH! AH! SASUKKKE! AGH! SASUKE! D-DON'T STOP! OR I'LL K-KILL YOUUU! AGH! NNNG!" Naruto groaned loudly as Sasuke continued to pound him lovingly.

"W-WASN'T H-Ha Ha T-Thinking OF IT! AH!" Sasuke moaned as he stroked Naruto faster, and slammed hard as he could into Naruto. Naruto had started to become a vice on Sasuke's cock, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"HEH he ha WHO'S Y-YOUR MASTER BITCH!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he slammed into his bundle of nerves furiously over and over.

"AGH! M-mA-STER S-SAS- AGH!- SUkE!" Naruto moaned out as he hit his climax. He shot his cum all over Sasuke's hand as well as his stomach. Upon his orgasm Sasuke also came hard inside him.

"Ha...ha...well thank you for the fun. Servant." Sasuke said with a grinned as his laid on Naruto's bond body.

"Ha ha yeah your welcome Master Asshole…..love you." Naruto smiled slightly with a small glare at Sasuke.

"That's right ha..I'm master of your asshole, and don't forget that or I'll smack the fuck out of yo—" Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He instantly melted in the kiss. Naruto then pulled his head back and grinned at Sasuke.

"Yeah alright now untie me, kay." Naruto tiredly nuzzled into Sasuke

Sasuke gave him a wary look but decided it was fine. He had gotten his revenge, and Naruto surely was exhausted. Sasuke untied him, and just as the restraints were taken off he felt his body being lifted up.

"Ah! H-Hey!" Sasuke said as he was being walked over to the bed by Naruto.

"Now Sasuke you should already know that possibly won't happen again and I'm the Seme, kay. Besides your name even has **uke** in it." Naruto grinned when Sasuke glared at him, and then began to thrash in his arms. (Laughs evilly HAHA yesh I said it take that Sakura and In- * Dropped kicked into the keyboard*…..)

"Calm down, I just want to go back to sleep." Naruto smiled as he laid Sasuke in the bed then snuggled up next to him.

"Heh love you…Master Sasuke." Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, kissing from his forehead to his lips. Sasuke kissed Naruto back and grinned into the kiss before pulling back and smirking at him.

"Yeah I'm your Master and you bet not forget it Biyatch!" Sasuke proclaimed, and Naruto just closed his blues eyes, and grinned.

_**Neon Gravity-**_"Satisfied ladies?" * Turns to Sakura and Ino to see hearts in their eyes and fast nods*

_**SakuIno-**_ "YES!" *Squeals of joys*

_**Neon Gravity- **_"Good because you two are up next." * evil smirk*

_**SakuIno-**_ "W-WHAT we GET To Do SASUKE-KUNN!" *More squeals*

_**Neon Gravity-**_ "Eh…no but you get to do each other. Hehe you didn't think I typed your names like that for nothing. Oh and yes Ino Sakura's seme!" * Smirks harder and chuckles*

_**SakuIno-**_ *Mouth agape and strangled gasps are heard* "I-Ino? Yeah Sakura? KILL 'EM! HELL YEAH!"

_**Neon Gravity-**_ * Manly Girl scream heard across city*

So how'd you like it? Review Please. All Flames Welcomed! Even the retarded ones! * Someone squeals "OMG he's taking all the dumb ones too! Let's flame him because he has gravity in his name!" O.o? wtf! xD

Any who, yes there will be an Ino x Sakura no matter how much they or anyone hates it. I'm a lover of Yuri and Yaoi. Plus Ino has some smexy (1) ass hair and that skin complexion omg! Orgasm on the spot!

_**Smexy-**_** My definition is Messy but Sexy as hell!**

I know this isn't in my Bio but InoSaku or SakuIno or NaruSasu or SasuNaru is my fucking . But any feel free to pester me to hurry the fuck up and make the InoSaku pair. But as for this tell it's over! ;) Cya and remember review or I'll crawl in your bed watch you sleep and stroke your hair softly til you cry. Jk or is it! No seriously it's a jk my love would kill me.


End file.
